Undertale 2: Return to Home
by Waterheart9
Summary: It has been a few years since the monsters escaped the Underground. However, some humans still refuse to believe in the magic they possess. That is why Ora, a 7-year old dog monster is determined to prove that magic is real. Just one problem: she...hasn't really learned how to use magic yet... Rated K for things that might be a bit complicated for a little kid to understand ;3


**Author's Note: Hoi! Welcome to** **Undertale 2: Return to Home,** **my own personal sequel to Undertale with OC's and canon characters and all that jazz! Don't get too excited though, I'm busy working on a lot of other stories too, so you might be waiting a while for the second chapter. But until then, enjoy!**

"So? Don't you have any wishes to make?"

"...Hm...just one, but...it's kinda stupid."

"Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh."

"...Hmm...If I say my wish, you promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Of course I won't laugh!"

"Someday I'd like to climb the mountain we all used to be stuck under. I mean, our kind lived there for...who knows how long? There could be so much to explore! Standing in an immense, dark, peaceful cave surrounded by echo flowers is my wish."

"hehe…"

"...Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh at it!"

"Sorry, it's just funny...that's my wish, too."

Every beginning starts with a sunrise. Of course, have you ever truly enjoyed it? Humans never fully understood how much of a gift it was. But the monsters had been trapped in a dark hole in the ground for generations, and never grew tired of seeing the light rise every twenty four hours.

There were a few humans that still hasn't adjusted to sharing their world with monsters. That small few swore that monsters were plotting something to rise up and attack, regaining what had once been theirs.

However, the majority of humans welcomed monsters with open arms, willing to teach them how things had changed on the surface. After a few years, monsters once again lived side by side in harmony.

Ora, a young Husky dog monster, and Sam, a human boy, were a perfect example. They both went to an elementary school that accepted both humans and monsters, and were never seen without each other. Sam was nine, and Ora was seven in human years. Sam was in third grade and Ora was in second. Sam had black hair and Ora had white. Despite their differences, they never left each other. Until the history lesson.

Ora could usually focus well in class, but did much better when Sam was around. However, the lesson her class was learning was unusually boring, no matter how hard she tried to listen. Jake Parks had called it "Social Studies" and Lilith Jones had called it "History". Toby Fink called it "A waste of time".

The entire day so far had been spent talking about wars. This confused Ora. Monsters had been cast into the bowels of the Earth by humans during a war. But when humans fought humans, they weren't thrown underground. How did that work? Another thing that confused her was that her teacher never talked about monster history.

When she made this realization, Ora felt her arm raise into the air. The teacher called on her, and she blurted out the words.

"How come we don't learn about what monsters did in the underground? I mean, all the stuff humans did seems kinda boring. Why can't we learn about how the monsters escaped the underground using magic?" She couldn't help saying it. The teacher looked a bit shocked at her words.

"Well, Ora, we haven't really been able to prove exactly what happened. We haven't even been able to prove that monsters used "magic" to escape...w...we'll talk about monsters another day." The teacher seemed nervous.

Ora flattened her tall, fluffy ears and gave a _hmph._ She was only seven, but even she knew that when the teacher said "another day" she really meant never. She was horror stricken at the fact that her teacher had sounded so uncertain that monsters had used magic to escape the underground.

The conversation Ora had with her teacher bothered her for the rest of the day, and even followed her home.

"I don't get it! How come my teacher won't talk about monsters? Does your teacher talk about monsters?" Ora asked Sam as she explained the day's events in her room. Sam shook his head. He never said much.

Ora heaved a great sigh and lay down on the bed.

"I don't...I don't think the teacher believes in magic!" she gasped, sitting up again. Sam shrugged.

"If I knew how to use magic, I would prove that magic is real. But...I don't know how to use magic...so I can't prove it…" Ora tried. Sam shrugged again. Suddenly, Ora snapped her fuzzy fingers. Or she tried, at least.

"Hey, I've got it! If I can't use magic, I should just get some!" she suggested, a smile spreading across her face. As the idea sunk in, her smile curved downward as she realized something.

"I...I don't know where to find some…" Her ears drooped in disappointment. Sam raised his finger and opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but Ora interrupted.

"Maybe I could find some in the underground! And then I could make _everyone_ believe in magic!" Sam dropped his finger and closed his mouth, disappointed that he had been so rudely interrupted.

"You're right, Sam. Maybe I shouldn't go right away. I need to prepare first!" Ora replied, as if Sam had said something. He stared at her with a confused expression.

Just then, Ora's mother came in, offering the children cookies. That's what Ora pictured in her head, at least. She had always wanted her mother to offer her cookies. But her mother wasn't around. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't think her dad knew, either. Whenever she asked where Mom was, her father would say, "I don't know, and you shouldn't worry about it." Instead, her father walked in, wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron. Smoke was pouring into the room as he opened the door.

"Oh, Daddy, did you try to cook again?" Ora asked sympathetically, grabbing a rag off her dresser and cleaning off his sooty snout.


End file.
